I Noticed
by LoveLiveLaugh96
Summary: One person saw Sherlock leave the wedding early, what happen's if she followed him? Curiosity proved to good for Molly Hooper this time, resulting in what could be the beginning of something new for the pair. But the world's only consulting detective is back from the dead and so is everyone's favourite villain...or is he? Not everything is as it seems!
1. Wedding Party

_**Doesnt really contain spoilers for Season 3 as is based on the very end of Season 3 episode 2 ASign Of Three so nothing included from the actual episode!. However if you dont want anything to do with Season 3 before you have seen it then dont read! How i love being British! Those waiting in America are deffinatly in for a treat!. **_

_**I Noticed.**_

Sherlock looked around in the wide room lit up with the lights bouncing off the walls, the music booming around the room. Everybody dancing, enjoying themselves for their own reasons and to celebrate such a happy day. Sherlock seemed to come to the current moment and realised he was standing alone and still on the dance floor, slowly he made his way out of the crowd towards the coat room. Molly turned to look and saw Sherlock leaving the coat room. _No _she said to herself. _I am not following him. _She continued dancing for a couple of seconds before her legs decided she was infact going to follow him and made her excuses to her dance partner.

It was cold and the crisp spring air was blowing a steady breeze outside. The venue lit up like a tree, the lights reflecting from the beautifully styled windows showing off the budding flowers growing up alongside the walls and glass. Molly's footsteps where quick as she darted round onto the concrete path towards to exit, her heels began clicking softly as she hit the pavement, she saw Sherlocks dark figure moving towards to shadow of the trees, although dark the moon was providing a good source of light and the sky was clear. She kept walking along the pavement for a few more steps before his voice dragged her out of her trance with an incredible start.  
>''Molly go back inside'' Sherlock had stopped and turned to face Molly.<br>''Where are you going, surely you would want to sta-  
>''I have done what i told John i would do with a little more added in'' Molly smiled remebering the events of the evening so far '' I do not think he would notice if i left early now''<br>''Dont leave Sherlock''  
>''Why not?''<br>''I would notice''.  
>Sherlock looked up at her to see her eyes fixed on the pavement, she was shivering on the spot but there was no intention of movement in her actions. He made his way towards her, his footsteps causing her to look up into his eyes for just a split second before they darted away. Sherlock placed his coat over her shoulders pulling it round to cover her arms.<br>''Thankyou'' She smiled politely at him before he turned and continued to walk. Molly's smile dropped and she followed him out onto the grass verge overlooking the moonlit lake, he pace quickened and Molly had to jogg to keep him in sight.  
>''Sherlock Stop!''<br>''What Molly!'' Sherlock spun round to see Molly was not phased by his response like she had expect but in fact more expecting it. He straightened his posture and waited for her response but she said nothing. ''People have been presuming something is wrong all night, why in fact would anything be wrong it has been an evening that has gone to plan, you know i am not one for social occasions and John knows that to so if i left early i dont think my actions would be put across as offensive''  
>''You leave when you find yourself in an emtional situation'' Sherlock scoffed at Molly's words before realising that its what he had just done. ''Nobody said you where scared, or worried that things would change and nobody has told you anything is wrong, its what you think people are thinking of you, not the other way around, why leave in the middle of a celebration when enduring what was the hardest part of the evening?''<p>

Sherlock looked at Molly, she was playing the the edges of his coat and biting her lip, signs of aniexty. But the silence was not out of annoyence what she had just said was true and he honestly couldnt figure out why.  
>''It just seemed like the right time to leave''<br>''What and the end of the party isnt a good time to leave'' Molly smiled at his reaction to his statement.  
>''Emotions are something i tend not to get involed with and that'' He said pointing at the venue with the shadows moving rapidly around the the beat of the music and the swishing lights. ''Is why''<br>''I would of never of guessed'' Molly replied sarcastically ''But how is the ending of a party more emotional than a wedding reception or the actual wedding?''  
>''Because thats happiness''<br>''What and leaving is sadness?''  
>''Its saying goodbyes yes'' It suddenly occured to Molly what Sherlock was so uncomfortable about.<br>''They will be back you know, its only two weeks away, they are not moving to another country'' Sherlock scoffed  
>''I know that Molly'' Molly moved closer to him, once next to him she turned to face the venue standing beside him.<br>''It wouldnt be like the goodbye you last said to him''  
>''I hope not'' Sherlock raised his eyebrow and turned to face her. ''Why on earth are you so concerned?''<br>''Its who i am i suppose'' she said shrugging her shoulders. '' It doesnt matter how many times you push me away i shall always come running back!'' Sherlock noticed Mollys disapointment in her words as she rethought of her actions over the last few years.  
>''Your a good friend'' He said looking directly at her. ''Thankyou'' Molly smiled before turning round to face the lake ''Yeah well at least im doing something right'' Sherlock saw her eyes fix onto the lake he turned and offered his arm.<br>''Care for a walk?''  
>Molly smiled and placed her arm in his, They wandered down the pavement which turned to gravel and along to the side of the pond. The beat of the music only just heard as the sound of crickets and wildlife took over.<br>''Do you ever do this?'' Molly said looking around her.  
>''Not really'' Sherlock replied. ''Always came across as dull, but if it means avoiding something i would rather be dull than uncomfortable'' Molly laughed pushing him gently.<br>''Your not as bad as people think!''  
>''No..Im worse'' Molly laughed once more.<br>It was a strange reaction, he stopped and looked at her, she turned towards to lake before facing him.  
>''What?'' She said looking confused<br>''Out of all the years i have known you i dont think i have ever made you laugh''  
>''You have never been normal enough to.'' Molly smiled at sherlocks half grin before carefully taking off his coat. '' You must be colder than i am'' She said looking down at the grass before meeting his eyes once more.<p>

Sherlock watched her intently as he pulled on his coat and brought his collar up he could see she was already feeling the cold once more.  
>''Well i better go and join the crowd, i have left all my things in there anyway'' She smiled up intently at him before placing her hand on his shoulder and rubbing his arm softly. ''It will be fine'' Sherlock scoffed again at the sentinment before turning to look at the lake. Molly turned to leave.<br>''Molly'' Sherlock spoke, Molly turned around to face him, she couldnt of been halfway round before Sherlocks arm rapped around her waist and pulled her in, it was almost like it had been rehearsed as his lips found hers, the suprise of it all caused Molly to swallow her gasp before she finally realised what he was doing and moved her hands to his face and around the back of his neck joining them there. Sherlocks hands pulled her waist closer to his and used his coat to cover Mollys shivering form as he continued to manipulate her into opening her mouth for him. It was a powerful kiss, mixed with emotions and tension but Molly went along with his actions aware of how he may react when he comes back down to earth. They stood for a while sharing the same space before Molly pulled away and took a step out of his embrace.  
>''I have my own coat'' She said grinning softly<br>''I am aware'' Sherlock smiled back at her. He facial expression changed in almost an instant going back to a serious look. ''You should return to the party. They will notice your missing''  
>''They wont notice'' she said confidently, sherlock noticed the expression of uncertainly when her teeth met her bottom lip again.<br>''They will deffinatly notice.''

_**Let me know what you think. It was a sad way to end the episode after such a cheerful feeling to it throughout thought i would add on a little to it :). Please review or follow etc, if i get a good enough response i may continue it, but no point if nobody reads it!. **_


	2. Curiosity

_**Ok so after reading an artical in Whats On T.V about Sherlock it gives you a bigger insight to what will happen in the upcoming episode His Last Vow. Without spoiling it for America which have yet to experience Sherlock in 2014 we know that there is a month's gap between the episode A Sign Of Three and His Last Vow in the storyline. This story with however many chapters get put up between now and the 3rd episode will be based on that months gap so spoilers etc will not be a worry as it will be entirely fictonal. Also just to mention, Benedict Cumberbatch is in the run up for Best Fictional Detective as Sherlock Holmes on the ITV T.V Awards, Please vote to give him the reward he deserves! **_

She tried, she really really tried to focas on her work in front of her but Molly sat at her desk in her oddly quiet morgue and let her thoughts over take her from that night at the wedding.  
>It had been one of the most romantic kisses she had ever experienced and it would stay in her mind till she went to her grave, but the one thing that was bugging her was that Sherlock had seemed to totally vanish after that evening. John and Mary had gone on their honeymoon and she had seen them off after tearing herself away from Sherlock. She looked around the lake and the distant areas to see if she could locate him but he had clearly left before the send off.<br>Molly tapped her pen on her desk in pure fustration. It didnt matter if it was a one off spare in the moment kiss or if it was something more emotional (in her dreams!) but she needed to know if he was ok. It was exactlly how she explained her actions the other night to him, she never stopped worrying and would always come back to him if he was in danger or needed her help. This time he needed neither and she still wanted to check on him.  
>She knew she was never going to get any work done untill she knew he was ok or at least alive. Chances are he was shooting at the poor smiley face in the wall with Mrs Hudson sitting downstairs with a pillow wrapped round her head. Molly laughed at the thought, the more logicall idea was that he was finding himself cases from his overflowing inbox and solving the ones that where showing the slightest intrest or conducting experiements to prevent boredom.<br>One thing she had definatly noticed about him was that he was different. Since the fall and his grand return the case solving had stayed the same but he was more aware of his actions and words, he was more careful to show his affection and care for the people he loved and found dear, taking an intrest in Mycrofts personal life was a huge hinter for her. If he was still as unsociable as he was 3 years ago she may not of worried as much but something didnt feel right and she needed to find out.

Molly sighed to herself. _Desperation Molly!_ she thought. It didnt stop her gathering her coat and bag before locking up the lab early. 

The fresh London air refreshed her thoughts a little. Molly wrapped up in her coat a little feeling the bitter breeze flowing the streets, although it was spring the predictable British weather hasnt yet bought the warmth with it. The sun shone brightly down on the pavement as Molly began her walk and search for a taxi to 221B.

-

Sherlock sat in his chair drumming his fingers impatiently against the arm. Boredom was the only emotion that possessed and irritated him the most, it was so hard to get rid of when nothing interesting was going on. John was not due to come back for another 3 weeks and it was beginning to show the detective was missing his friend and partner in crime solving madness. A knock on the door pulled Sherlock out of his train of thought as Mrs Hudson walked into the room carrying a tray of tea. Sherlock sighed.  
>''Still bored dear?'' Mrs Hudson watched Sherlocks actions before sitting in Johns chair.<br>''Boredom is such a horrid feeling, how on earth do normal people live with it?'' Sherlock looked generally interested.  
>''Well normal people usually dont have time to be bored, they end up working insane hours and spending the other few hours doing hobbies, chores or socializing''<br>''Which is dull'' Sherlock took a sip of his tea.  
>''Only to you dear''<br>Sherlock scoffed.

''Why dont you go on the look for some more cases, bet your inbox thingy is full of them''  
>''Ones that really with most common sense people can figure out for themselves, they are timewasters and quite frankly i could get more enjoyment talking to you than solving one of those petty crimes as they so call it''<p>

''I will take that as a compliment'' His landlady gave him a warm smile before continuing.  
>''Mabey Molly has got some interesting bodies in, or parts for experiements?'' Sherlock looked beyond Mrs Hudson and didnt answer. ''Well dear, sitting here is not going to sure the boredom, i suggest you go and find something to do''<br>''Might ask Graham for anything'' Mrs Hudson's expression became confused ''Scotland yard? Detective? Comes running in here fairly often?''  
>''Oh GREG'' Mrs hudson laughed softly before raising from her head and patting Sherlocks hand. ''You will find something''<br>''Oh and where are my guns?''  
>''I took extra care in finding them all and hiding them for these next few weeks, it cost me an arm and a leg to get that damned wall repaired from the shootings you gave it, i left the smiley face for sentiment when i realised i would never let the flat out but there is no way your spending the next three weeks throwing my money away into that poor wall again. And not my DoorBell either'' Sherlock smiled at his landlady before showing his annoyance as she left with the empty tray.<p>

Alone again Sherlock jumped up from his hair and flapped his dressing gown around before spinning towards the window taking his violin with him. It was not always the boredom like he admitted to himself. It was also the fact he was missing the routine, or what was of it.

-

Molly arrived at 221B about 40 minuites later. She watched the taxi drive away taking her escape route with her. _Dont look up, dont look up DONT LOOK UP. _Oh Shit, she thought, she looked up to see Sherlocks figure at the window playing what looked like his violin. He has clearly seen her, he hasnt taken a notice but he see's everything and her standing here will only cause a bombful of insults as she walks into his flat. Straightening her coat she walked up to the door and rung the door bell, taking a deep breath and fixing a smile as Mrs Hudson answered the door.  
>''Molly dear, sherlocks going out of his mind with boredom'' Mrs Hudson seemed relieved to see someone familer.<br>''I just came to see if he was ok, it was odd not seeing him at the lab and when he left before the party ended at the wedding''  
>''I know dear'' Mrs Hudson spoke softly as Molly entered the building and she closed the door. '' I think it was hard on him seeing such a big change, he held up fantasticly well over the day, leaving early was expected from me and John. Mary wasnt happy but didnt try to stop him.''<br>''You mean they did notice?'' Molly suddenly looked confused and felt sorry for Sherlock after his previous thoughts on 'not being noticed to leave early'  
>''They didnt see him leave no'' Molly felt relief wash over her. ''But they knew he would leave, he left their first dance song on the stand for them i have placed it in the kitchen for their return.<br>''Thats sweet'' Molly smiled softly. ''Is he upstairs?'' _Use your brain Molly! _  
>''Yes dear, he was playing his violin'' Molly listened to hear the music had stopped. He must of been listening, nosey bastard!.<br>''Ok will pop up and see him then'' Molly smiled and made her way up the stairs. As she pushed open the door to the flat she could see Sherlock standing with his back to her glancing out the window, violin to his side and bow in the other hand, tapping at the window.

''Even the public show no interest in their boring lives Molly'' He turned to face her. ''What can i do for you?'' He smiled sitting down and Molly took Johns seat cautiously.  
>''I just came to see if you where ok'' Molly replied nervously, she was fiddling with the ends of her scarf.<br>''I am perfectly fine why wouldnt i be?'' Sherlock looked intently at her trying to figure out the real reason why she came.  
>''Well since John and Mary left for their honeymoon...i..well just havent...seen you for a while thats all'' Molly coughed clearing her throat before continuing. ''I would of thought you would of come to the lab and...uhm done some...experiments'' <em>Trainwreck!<em> Molly looked up at Sherlock.  
>''No''<br>''Well i know that!'' Molly smiled cautiously before looking around the flat. ''What have you been doing with yourself whilst John and Mary have been away.  
>''This and that'' Sherlock said before leaning forward and pressing his hands together under his chin. <em>Fuck he is deducing me!. <em>Molly shifted uncomfortably in her chair.  
>''Anything interesting''<br>''Not really, Mrs hudson has been waiting on me hand and foot, clearly worried about my current state of mind thinking im going to loose the plot from being alone, although its annoying i am refraining from loosing my temper, its her way of caring i suppose''  
>''Yes''<br>''Not that its doing any good''

''Oh'' Molly coughed before gathering her things, ''Well i just wanted to check to see if you where ok...i..uhm...better get back to work'' Molly smiled before turning around towards the door. Sherlock leaned back in his chair.  
>''hmm''<p>

Wait a minuite, molly thought to herself confidently, i came round here to show i am here for him if he needs me and all he has done is treat me like a client, or something as. Molly tried her hardest to keep walking but found her legs frozen stiff, she knew why she had come here and she wanted some answers, best to face the demon straight away right? Molly was living in an inner termoil and if she didnt solve it soon she would give herself a heart attack or stroke.  
>''What is it Molly?'' Sherlock was still watching her as she turned around.<br>''Why did you kiss me on the night of the wedding?'' Molly regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Sherlock looked a little taken aback by her boldness.  
>'' I wanted to''<p>

''Well...wait..what?'' Molly looked dumbfounded she was expecting an insult or witty comeback.  
>''I wanted to'' Sherlock spoke plainly to her.<br>''But why?'' Molly moved forward and rested on the arm of Johns chair.  
>''Do i really need to go into detail about chemical reactions to a pathologist Molly?'' Sherlocks pure irritation in talking about feelings was showing and Molly was deffinatly enjoying it!.<br>''Yes you do. Not about the chemicals but definatly on why because after all these years of knowing you, you choose to kiss me after you fake your death at your best friends wedding party!''  
>''Yep''<br>''Wow, ok'' Sherlock stood up and walked towards her, Molly stood up instinvely.  
>''Does that bother you?'' She felt his hand trail to the back of her head and play with her hair, she stood still looking at his very tight and attractive shirt!.<br>''...a little'' She managed to spurt out as his head dipped to her neck she felt him kiss her tenderly behind her ear moving round to where he could feel her pulse.  
>''i see'' He said in a low seductive voice, he brought his head back round and faced her. ''Want me to stop?'' She saw the smirk in his face and realised he was just playing her. A part of her wanted to slap him but the other part wanted to show him that she could play him just as much. The latter one.<br>Molly pulled his face down towards hers kissing him fiercly as their tounges met and a battle of domiance began. Sherlock pulled her frame into his as he deepended the kiss and she pushed him backwards so he landed into his chair, she broke the kiss to a sight of a high functioning, slightly aroused, very dishevaled soicopath sitting with his legs spread wide in his favorite chair. It took her less than 5 seconds to make a deduction and pounce on him. She heard him laugh a little as she straddled him before she began kissing him again. It was once again a passionate kiss deffinatly making up for the lack of communication in the past few days, she was unsure of her boldness that had overun her as her hands ran down his chest and back up again, pulling on his hair to bring his head up a little. She had some sense left as she broke the kiss to the sound of a knock on the door.  
>''Sorry Sherlock i was just wondering if Molly wanted a cu-<br>''MRS HUDSON!'' Sherlocks voice shook Molly down to the bone as she watched the timid lady rush out of the door closing it behind her.  
>Molly placed her head into Sherlocks shoulder and started laughing.<br>''Your so mean to her Sherlock''  
>''Hmmm i will say apologise when im less distracted'' Molly giggled before returning to their kiss. She felt Sherlock rise from his seat and instinctively wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs his waist. She had a rough idea of his flat's layout but was more than certain where he was heading. This prooved her point all the more as Sherlocks leg was used to slam the door to his bedroom.<p>

_**So another chapter. I can see a plot easily working out as it slowly blends into the upcoming 3rd episode which is aired in britan this Sunday. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave your thoughts its always appreicated. **_


	3. The Conversation

_**Ok, first of all let me say thanks for all the amazing reviews i have had over the last two chapters and thanks to the followers and favs for this story. Thought i would treat you to a chapter before Season 3 Episode 3 airs tonight (for me anyway im British) His Last Vow. We are all in for a treat im sure!. Anyway enjoy this is just a teaser chapter in aid for the next one!. **_

He watched her sleeping form, her slow and relaxing breathing. It was late morning and rush hour was heard clearly from the quiet room in which they where currently sharing. Sherlocks mind whirled with the possible outcomes that molly may make of their night together, was he worried, no not worried, confused? Naah not confused. Just curious, yes curious was the perfect word for it. He thought he understood Molly and could read her reactions before she realised them herself however last night he did not expect the outcome of mind blowing sex, let alone coming close to it either. Strange. He looked back down at Molly, his train of thought was stopped for a moment and he moved his hand from her waist slowly moving himself away from her, she mumbled something incoherant and shuffed to her side however did not wake. Sherlock hated sitting still for to long. 20 minuites of thought was enough to keep him slightly amused but now it was getting boring. Grabbing his dressing gown he made his way silently to the kitchen trying his hardest not to disturb Molly before leaving the room he noticed the scattered clothes at the end of the bed.

-

Molly's eyes fluttered open to the bright light shining through the gap in the blinds, it was that few seconds of pure bliss, sated silence and still fuzzy from sleep, then... SHIT! Molly sat up in bed and looked around, yep definatly Sherlocks room.. FUCK, she was not even drunk last night so drunken mistake was of course a stupid excuse!. Molly's head spun in panic as it dawned on her exactly what had happened last night and that she was currently sleeping in a cold and empty bed. Molly had never been stupid enough to stay over on a one night stand, it saves the unpleasant aftermath of it all and she could continue her life slightly sexually sated, depending on how good the guy was in bed and not worry about that horrible conversation and leaving scene. To be fair she had grown out of it all in the last 3 years and the one night stands normally meant getting pissed with friends and then having them set you up with some mildly attractive guy at the bar. This was different. Molly had as she remembered given into Sherlock's teasing which was stupid considering it was how he always behaved around women and had allowed herself to have sex with him. Yes it was awesome, yes she would never forget any detail about it and would treasure the night but now she had to deal with the - sorry it was a blind moment and a silly mistake conversation, or in Sherlocks terms insulting you to make him feel better about himself!.

Molly groaned in disapointment, stupidity had done this to her! 'bite the bullet' she muttered to herself and looked around for her clothes...where had her clothes gone? ''Fuck Sake!''

-

Sherlock looked up from the laptop screen a smile creeping over his face, he looked over to the sofa where her clothes sat neatly in a pile before returning to his overflowing inbox.

-

Molly looked at herself in the bathroom, she tried to gain control over her wavy hair and wrapped herself tighter in Sherlocks silk dressing gown, it was huge on her. She did notice however the scent of him wrapping itself around her, she would never forget it, however hard she tried. She suddenly felt a stab of strong disapointment and heartache, Sherlock was an extreamly attractive, strong minded and intelligant person who she had always wished for a chance with, the years had gone on and on and his sociopathic type of personailty prooved to her that she stood no chance. Last night prooved he was an exreme suprise, hugely talented in any area of sex and had given her the best night of her life so far. It couldnt go any further though, he would never admit anything to her in this area and she knew that she would leave today with a broken heart all over again. Letting herself sleep with the man she has loved for years. Self control was not in the building at the time. She felt her eyes water and blinked the tears away. She would leave as soon as she found her damned clothes!.

Molly entered the Kitchen quietly, she still was unaware of Sherlocks whereabouts or if he was even in the flat at all. She felt suprise and sudden aniexty as she saw him sitting in his suit and dressing gown style at his laptop typing swiftly onto the keyboard. She stood stock still and watched for a moment, his pure attention was focased entirely on the screen of the laptop, well thats what she thought. 

''Stop staring Molly'' Molly gasped and jumped backwards a little at his sudden comment, totally transfixed in him and his actions. Bloody man is to damned attractive...Twat!. 

''Sorry'' she muttered looking down at the floor. Sherlock turned and looked at her, he smiled instantly at her as she met his eyes she saw the glint of pride in him, it suddenly dawned on her that he had planned this scene carefully!. ''Not Funny'' she glared at him as he lost his smile and faked innocence.

''I have no idea what your on about Molly'' he said in his serious voice. Molly scoffed at him before moving over to the pile of clothes. Molly had noticed and taken into account his reaction was not as bad as she thought, giving herself a little confidence into the upcoming conversation, not to much though, she did not wish to be crushed of her hopes.

He watched her actions and sensed her uncertainty immediatly, for what he had no clue of. It annoyed him. ''Whats the matter, your nervous about something'' Molly rolled her eyes.

''For a detective you can be bloody stupid sometimes'' Molly took a deep breath and physically tried to control her shaking and rising heart rate. ''I can see your really busy, i will just get dressed and then i will be out of your hair'' She stopped breathing for a moment waiting for the silence to break on his half. Her back was turned to him, her eyes where closed and she was pretty sure she was going to throw up as Sherlocks voice flowed into the room. 

''You think i regret last night?'' Molly slowly opened her eyes, holding back the fear that was so evident in her hands, forget tears, forget nerves, everything she had felt building up to this moment was entirely to do with fear, she was physically shaking, so afraid of his response and that was it. He wanted an explanation. He was playing a game, it was always a game and he was currently playing with her feelings, his game, his life was now her game and her life. A strike of boldness shot through her. Her body shivered as she turned around and saw his face. Shit boldness gone, back with the fear...

_**Please leave your thoughts on this. Another chapter is in the works. But thought a short treat would please some of you. Hope you enjoyed it!. **_


	4. What Happens Next?

_**Ok so here is the chapter for the slight teaser i left you last time. Who enjoyed the final episode of Sherlock? The wait begins for Season 4 but for now...fictional fun!. **_

Molly's eyes met Sherlocks shirt, she jumped back startled at his sudden proximity. ''Sherlock!'' she gasped holding her heart, ''Thats two heart attacks i have had in the past 30 minuites!'' Sherlock smirked.

''Be realistic Molly we have been talking for less than 10 minuites'' Molly looked at her watch.  
>''Really? God thought it was way longer than that.''<br>''Do my conversational skills bore you?''  
>''What?! God...no of course not...<em>well<em>...no no they dont its just not the eaisest topic of conversation to have is it?''

''I dont follow''  
>''Wow, really?'' Molly looked at him completely dumbfounded ''How can you not understand?'' Sherlock looked at her with a stern cold expression, she felt like cornered pray as he made his way towards her, she backed up one step instively falling down onto the sofa behind her. Sherlock smiled and walked away from her turning around as he reached the fireplace.<p>

''You think i have doubts or regret what happened last night, you want it to come across as a mistake but you know it was based purely on desire and not judgement, you dont want to come across with the topic of conversation worried purely on what i will react like or say and although you regret staying the night you dont regret having sex?. Your right Molly i really dont understand, enlighten me?'' Sherlock sat himself down in his chair and gestured for Molly to sit opposite. She was not sure if she wanted to slap him or just ignore his comments and walk off, he was alot more confident than she expected, god this would be hard!. 

Molly tentatively sat down in Johns chair perched like she was ready to bolt at any moment. Sherlock was unsure if he liked her reaction or if he to was worried about it.  
>''Well'' He guestered.<p>

''Shut up'' she snapped, and realised she had taken him by suprise. He saw her relax a little before she continued. ''It was to good not to be a mistake, being realistic i came over here to see if you where ok not to..well...you know...sleep with you. Now its happened it may make our friendship more uncomfortable than it already is, i dont want that''

''Neither do i'' Molly looked up from where her hands had been fiddling with the rope on his dressing gown.

''What do you mean?'' 

''I dont want a friendship with you'' Mollys heart fell onto the floor she felt tears build in the back of her eyes. Last night she felt like she might of taken a step forward with him during their passionate encounter however he was now telling her he did not want a friendship with her at all, one mistake changed an entire 3 years of building to a whats close to normal friendship, Molly couldnt imagine her life without him it would not be normal or enjoyable. She choked a little and was seriously considering leaving without another word. His cold voice struck into her again.

''Of course if i wanted a friendship with you i would not of slept with you, it would of clearly ruined whatever it was we had before this and we would be in a terrible position, for me and the morgue and for you with your hurt feelings, no of course i would never do that, i do have some small sentimental feelings Molly'' he paused through his ramble as if considering how to continue. ''The point is if you where happy with it i would want to...continue...what happened ...last night'' He seemed to contemplate the words after he said them and seemed to agree with his choice. He looked up to see Mollys eyes brimming with tears, her facial expression was both shocked and well shocked. He took in her entire figure, the slender, delicate woman in front of him wearing nothing but his silk dressing gown, it couldnt be more beautiful or arousing if he tried, his brain began to stray from the orginal train of thought but he soon realised Molly had no responded.

Molly stared at her hands, blinking away the tears, thinking over his words and mulling them in her head, her brain whirled with ideas and thoughts on why the current conversation had gone horribly wrong or right in whatever way you look at it. She was utterly speachless, his words where not what she was expecting and she could not think of anything to say. She looked up at him utterly confused and realised he was waiting for a response. She stood up, he stood also, almost defensively.

''So what you want to continue what happened last night?''  
>''I just implied that yes''<br>''Some people make mistakes, just checking''

''Welll''

''Everybody makes mistakes, even you'' she said more sternly.

Sherlock moved so he was standing directly in front of her, if the scent of his dressing gown was not enough then the smell of him in person was even more intoxicating she breathed deeply to calm her nerves and inhale his scent. His breath was hot on her neck as he responded. ''I may make mistakes but i always know what i want'' Molly shivered as his lips met her neck, she sighed in pure delight as his hands found her waist and pulled her closer, he continue to play around with the skin just behind her ear when she decided to respond.  
>''What is it that you want?'' She smiled as he mumbled his response only just loud enough for her to hear.<p>

Her head was fuzzy with desire, her body was shivering from anticipation of his next action as he pulled away but kept his hands firmly on her waist, holding her in his grasp, his head stayed so close to hers but so far away, she wanted to kiss him she wanted to feel his skin as close as she could to hers, feel his lips on hers. 

''Want to try it?'' He said softly almost in a whisper. Her eyes where glued to his lips as she whispered her reply.  
>''Yes''<br>''Wont be normal though'' She looked up at him quirking an eyebrow  
>''Nothings normal for Sherlock Holmes'' At that she pulled him down into a kiss. He groaned at her egarness and desire as she hauled him closer to her holding him as close as she could as she felt his teeth pull on her bottom lip teasing her mouth open as he pushed her down onto his chair, when did they turn around?<br>Molly's train of thought stopped as she pushed Sherlock away from her face, she was breathless when she spoke...''Mrs Hudson''  
>''Out'' was Sherlocks response as he moved his attention back onto her neck, Molly sighed her response and closed her eyes allowing herself the pleasure of just feeling his lips on her neck. His kisses trailed lower along her collar bone, the silk fabric covering all of her chest he slowly pushed the fabric away undoing the silk tie to expose her. He ran the silk along his hands and over her skin before humming his affection. ''silk does wonders to you''<br>''Your silk'' she replied and felt him smile against her skin. His lips closed onto one of her breasts while his hands played with the other. Molly let out a low softening moan as his teeth enclosed around her nipple, pulling and tugging slightly adding the pressure by pinching her other one between his tumb and forefinger, Molly arched her back into the pressure as Sherlock met her lips again, swallowing her moans. It was something of a suprise to Molly knowing Sherlock was so experienced in this department, she was already truely aroused and ready for whatever he wanted yet he had barely touched her, _the same thing goes for him _though she thought to herself as she felt his hardness rubbing against her thigh. She felt his leg work imbetween hers and push her legs apart, settling imbetween them she felt him work his hands down her body trailing kisses as he went. Molly rose her hips to meet his lips and give him better acess to where she wanted his attention the most. He finally gave in as his head dipped down between her legs. 

Her moan of pleasure should of been enough to indicate that he was infact doing a brilliant job but she could see him observing her reactions and teasing her, she did not feel exposed or embarrased as she rolled her hips into his face, he held her hips still as he worked wonders with his teeth and tounge dipping into her slick folds and teasing her clit, it was perfect stimulation and she was truely lost in it. She soon began to feel the tell tail signs of her climax building as his fingers entered her, he worked into her with pure perfection and she felt so close as she began moaning and calling out his name, when he pulled away she felt a sudden coldness and annoyance drive through her.

''What the fuck?''  
>''Langauge Miss Hooper''<br>''Its English'' She smirked at him as he licked her off his fingers, ''you taste divine'' Molly blushed as he moved back in to kiss her, she could taste herself on his lips and tounge as he once again began to invade her mouth.  
>Molly at that point decided to do a little teasing of her own she moved her hands out of his hair and raked her fingers down his back, slipping round to his front in aid to undo his belt buckle. She grazed her fingertips over the bulge in his trousers and felt a swell of pride as he groaned into her mouth and bucked his hips against her hands, pushing her deeper into his chair. He tried to focas all his attention on kissing her she could feel him working really hard to ignore the basic instinct of just enjoying the pleasure she was giving him as she freed him from his trousers and boxers, wrapping her hand around his lenght. Oh how divine it was she thought to herself as she slowly felt him loose the concerntration, he moved his head down into the crook of her neck, groaning and thrusting into her hand with the same rythmn as her strokes where. She wanted to move down his body and show her appreication with her mouth however she could not really move without taking her attention away from him and removing herself from his trap. He seemed to notice or feel her reactions change and pulled away from her neck. The look he saw in her eyes was more than just playful lust or pure arousal, there was something else there but he couldnt quite figure out what it was.. <p>

Molly at this point took total control in his moment of thought and stood up spinning him round and pushing him into the chair, with the fact his trousers where not completely off his legs Sherlock had no balance to fight her actions and simply allowed her to take charge, there was something about it that excited him and he could see the confidence beaming out of Molly as she embraced her power of him.  
>She moved onto the floor on her knees, the dressing gown still cascading round her body like a ballgown as she moved with such elegance. She fully removed his trousers and undid the buttons to his shirt but did not however remove it.<br>''Keep it on'' She smiled shyly at him and he smirked in response as he watched her move down his chest trailing kisses as she went. She dare not look up at him as she took him in her mouth but felt a strike of boldness as she heard him groan and felt the tense reaction in his hips as she worked on keeping him still. She wanted to take all of him in her mouth but needed to focas on relaxing her throat, it seemed to do the job either way for Sherlock as she registered his quiet moans and twitching of his hips as he tried so hard to remain in control of his actions.

He felt his arousal building fast and began to warn Molly who was apprently ignoring him. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her back up to meet his face, being inches apart from each other they stared into each others eyes before Molly adjusted her stance and guided him to her entrance. It was at that moment that all control was lost as they united it came down to pure instinct, Molly threw her head back exposing her neck as she let out a low deep moan as Sherlock started to thrust. It was a perfect rythmn between the two as Molly sat deeper onto him and began grinding her hips onto his. It was that moment of pure pleasure, neither could ask for more as they both began to loose control. 

His movements became more desperate and frantic as he neared his climax, Mollys now fairly loud moans and words of encoragment was all he really needed.  
>They climaxed together both swelling in that amazing moment of pure bliss before coming down from their high together. Molly was the first to open her eyes seeing Sherlocks damp forehead and totally satisfied look made her smile as she moved off of him and lay beside him. He opened his eyes and looked at her.<p>

Judging by her reactions, sated look and clearly relaxed temperment his question was answered purely by what just happened. Though he had no idea where to go from here he knew he did not want to stop this with Molly and she didnt either.

''Not the most comfortable place to have sex Sherlock''  
>''My desk is currently holding some very important files''<br>''Your inbox''  
>''Yes''<br>Molly's eyes moved over to the clock on the wall before she gasped and jumped up. ''Christ im going to be so late'' She turned for a second only to see Sherlocks face covered in a smug grin ''You knew what the time was?!''  
>''I was hardly going to stop was i?'' He jumped up from his chair and moved over to Molly grazing his knuckles along her cheek before running a hand tentavily through her hair. ''Besides'' he whispered next to her ear ''I couldnt let you go to work so sexually fustrated'' Molly pushed his chest before looking seriously at him and moving away.<br>''You!'' She pointed at him '' Are a cocky bastard!''

Sherlock tilted his head ''Its not the worst insult i have ever had''  
>''I bet'' Molly said rolling her eyes, she moved over and grabbed her neatly folded clothes before moving towards to bathroom, she gave him a look that clearly said <em>do not distract me anymore! <em>as she opened the bathroom door, she was barely inside before he closed it behind her. ''SHERLOCK'' Molly shouted.. ''Piss off''  
>''No point in wasting all the hot water Molly, you spend ages in the shower'' Molly looked shockingly at him.<br>''I dont even want to know!.''

_**Im so pleased with the reaction the last chapter or teaser got from you guys. Im so pleased you liked the story. All mistakes are mine however i will say sorry in advance i am dislexic and like to challenege myself by taking spell check off to try and notice my own mistakes. Please let me know what you think. There is a clue in this chapter or a hint as to what might happen in the future, would love to see if you can figure it out!. Till next time!. **_


	5. Visitor!

_**Thank you all for such positive feedback on the last chapter. Its always nice to hear peoples views and opinions! Some of the below ideas will be based on small events that happened in his Last Vow. However the plot is something entirely different so keep an eye out for any clues i may add in. **_

Sherlock looked out the window of 221 Baker Street, watching life slide by. He smiled to himself on the thought of the saying, what happens behind closed curtains. ''More than you can imagine'' he suddenly realised he had said this outloud as Mrs Hudson responsed to his statement.  
>''What dear?'' Sherlock spun round, somewhat shocked by his landlady's sudden appearance.<br>''How long have you been in here?'' Sherlocks eyes watched the kitchen carefully, he was highly aware Molly was still in the shower, if she opened the door or made any noise allowing Mrs Hudson to hear questions would no doubt be asked.  
>''Long enough to make you tea without noticing, you seem awfully distracted today Sherlock''<br>''Interesting case'' came his reply as he moved towards his chair, taking the cup from the tray he sipped the tea, eyeing Mrs Hudson carefully ''Was there anything else?''  
>Mrs Hudson was smiling fondly at him, it irritated him so!. ''No no nothing dear''<br>''Right then'' She left after that, leaving the tray of tea there. 

Sherlock kept watching the bathroom door, it had remained shut throughout the entire time Sherlock was talking to Mrs Hudson however he had heard the water stop indicating she was then more than likely to of heard her voice in the flat, being ever so cautious as to open the door or not. Sherlock could hear complete silence sweeping through the flat and knew Molly would be to timid to come out without being 100% sure the coast was clear.  
>''She has gone, left about 5 minuites ago actually'' The door opened slowly and Molly followed by a small cloud of steam came out of the bathroom. She was wrapped in a towel with her hair recently being towel dried she had left it sitting loose on her shoulders, messy and wild but oh so attractive.<br>''You could of told me'' she said almost in a whisper. Sherlock jumped up from his chair, poured her a cup of tea and walked over to her. He was already dressed in one of his casual suit looks. Molly reminded herself not to dribble as she watched him walk towards her, his posture and look screaming Shag Me. _No _Molly thought to herself as she accepted the tea and moved into Sherlocks bedroom, he followed close behind her.  
>Molly was grateful for the warm drink, she had totally forgetten about her hunger and thirst thoughout the morning worrying more over what might of happened with Sherlock.<p>

''Does Mrs Hudson always make you tea?''  
>''I assume so, its always there when i wake up or return back, i cannot see who else would do it''. Molly giggled.<br>''You should thank her she doesn't have to do it!''  
>''hmm'' He watched her sip the tea from her mug before moving to the bed and sitting down. ''You could of come out of the bathroom you know''<br>''What and risk meeting her?! God no she would pounce on you for questions, if not me!''  
>''She already knew you where here'' Molly choked on her tea.<br>''What?''  
>''She left two cups on the tray of tea this morning, only normally leaves one, and with the way she was smiling like a chesire cat i would say she was just waiting for me to tell her. My response was clearly enough to tell her to piss off and she left it at that. But she definatly knew you where here''<br>''You told me she went out''  
>''Indeed she did however i did not hear her return'' Sherlock seemed suddenly annoyed by his lack of observation. Molly raised from the bed and moved over towards him slipping her hands around his waist she pulled him closer to her small frame while moving her hands up his body to wrap around his neck.<br>''By what i can remember, you where busy this morning'' Sherlock leaned forward.  
>''With a much more interesting matter...yes'' She placed a quick kiss onto his lips which he then forcefully made deeper by prolonging the sensation. She pulled away and turned around. Right i must get dressed.<br>''I disagree''  
>''I will be late''<p>

''I dont care''

''like you ever care anyway''

''true''

Sherlock let out a sigh of annoyance and rolled his eyes.  
>''What is it?'' Molly asked confused?<p>

''Mycroft'' Sherlock moved towards the door before indicating to stay in here, as he opened the door Mycrofts voice was there to greet him. Molly could hear the two men talking as she began to dry herself off with the towel.

''It cant be that serious Mycroft'' Sherlock once again sat in his chair pouring himself another tea he watched his brother take Johns seat.  
>''Im afraid it is of.. shall we say.. national importance''<br>''Everything you have to tell me is of national importance''  
>''Yes well when your in charge of so many areas of the government you have plently of problems arise. I assure you i do not come to you with them all''<p>

''I should hope not''  
>''Anyway have you seen anything, funny lately? To draw your attention to anything?''<br>''No why?''  
>Mycroft slipped his phone out of his jacket and scrolled through a few things. His eyes seemed to show worry as his finger stopped scrolling. He sighed deeply as he handed the phone over to Sherlock. Sherlock took the phone, still watching his brothers reactions. His face dropped as he saw what was on the screen.<br>''Click play''  
>''No''<br>''Sherlock''  
>''Mycroft you and i both know that what is on this screen is not true, let alone not possible. I refuse to believe you have come to my flat at this time of the morning to show me this''<br>''This was sent to me this morning, as far as i know nobody else has gotten it. I am pretty sure it is of national importance, you know how careful i am with my number''  
>Sherlock rose from his seat doing the button up of his suit jacket he gave the phone back to Mycroft and opened the door to the hallway.<br>''Thank you for taking time out to come and see me, being as busy as you are and all. But i think you should research spam or chain mail before coming to me with such stupid things!''  
>Mycroft scoffed<br>''You know full well its true, dont take to long in getting started on it Sherlock'' Mycroft left the room having the door promptly shut behind him.

Sherlock took a deep breath before moving back to the bedroom, he entered to find Molly putting on some makeup.  
>''You will be late for work'' He smiled softly at her before getting out his phone and texting John.<br>**Baker Street, Now. **

''You made me late by preventing me from getting in the bloody shower'' she replied grabbing her things together and placing them in her bag.  
>''Perfectly reasonable excuse but i dont think your boss will accept it'' Molly let out a snort of laughter before moving into the kitchen. Sherlock looked at the unread text.<p>

**Why? **  
>He rolled his eyes before replying.<p>

**Matter of severe urgency, hurry. SH **

Sherlock placed his phone back in his pocket before returning to Molly.  
>''Will i see you later?''<br>''I dont know'' Molly replied before turning her attention fully to him. ''You going to be faced off with a murderer and a gun today or are your plans still not fixed?'' Sherlock smirked.  
>''Really not sure yet''<br>''I better be off'' Molly suddenly looked uncomfortable as she began fiddling with the buttons on her coat. Sherlock moved towards the door.  
>''See you later then'' Molly smiled before placing a quick kiss of his lips and heading down the stairs. Sherlock moved away from the doorway, his smile dropping immediatly.<p>

Molly crept down the second half of the stairs, desperate to leave without being heard. She was so close to the door, so close!.  
>''Morning dear'' Molly turned and smiled at Mrs Hudson.<br>''Hi Mrs Hudson, im really sorry but im really late, thanks for the tea this morning''  
>''Your more than welcome dear, dont worry i wont tell a soul'' Molly smiled at the woman before leaving. Although she had bad timing and Sherlock looked at her as annoying she had the kindest heart you could give a person and Molly trusted her with their secret as did Sherlock.<p>

Molly saw the taxi pull alongside Baker street, faster than catching a train she thought to herself as she flagged it down. The cabbie stopped beside her and Molly saw John get out and pay the driver.  
>''Molly'' John looked puzzled as he saw her '' What are you doing here''<br>''Umm i just had to drop some body parts off for Sherlock'' John rolled his eyes.  
>'' Bloody man, your going to be late for work!''<br>''Tell me about it'' Molly smiled as she got in the cab and gave the address to Barts.

''Ok what on earth is so important for such immediate attention?'' Sherlock looked over towards John from the window who immediatly reconised the serious expression.  
>''He is back''<p>

_**Ok so once again would love your thoughts and opinions on this, hope it pleased everyone who is reading!. **_


	6. Look Carefully

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and followers/ favs on this story. Sorry its been a wait but chapters will be coming weekly. Ok so this chapter is more about the plot of the story line. I dont want to give anything away as to what might happen but it is based on an idea and opinions i have read about the whole did you miss me ending to HLV so i hope you enjoy it. **_

Sherlock eyed John's baffled face, he was orginally waiting for it to sink in on what he was talking about however this clearly was not going to happen anytime soon. Sighing in annoyance he took his Iphone out of his shirt pocket, scrolled to Mycrofts messages and found the clip sitting there unred waiting for his attention. He pressed play and handed the phone over to John.  
>Johns expression was something more than odd or suprised, he looked worried, scared even that such a huge part of Sherlocks faked death had some how faked his own shooting as had Sherlock faked his own fall.<p>

''He blew his own brains out''

''Yep''  
>''So how can he be alive?''<br>''That is a very good question'' Sherlock caught John's eye and smiled.  
>''Oh No..''<br>''What?''  
>''No, your not enjoying this, this could put so many lives in danger once again yours included''<br>''Oh John calm down and look at the clip closely. What. Is. Happening?'' John watched the clip on repeat again, searching the screen for the very simple deduction his friend must of made at some stage of looking at it.  
>''He is talking on the clip.. did you miss me, thats it, whats so special about it?''<br>Sherlock looked slightly annoyed for a second before it was replaced with a wide and smug smile.  
>''Look at his mouth John. Its not moving, someone has used the clip or made it up but has not been able to get Moriarty to actually say the words, his mouth moves up and down but the lips form no actual action''<br>''So what its a fake?''

''I believe so yes, Moriarty would not just jump back into the world like that, it would expose him to much to soon, he is cautious, sneaky and above all that, dead''  
>''But who would go to so much trouble as to fake a clip like this and have the power to broadcast it across London?''<br>''Someone who is desperate for my attention.'' Sherlock strolled to the door and grabbed his Belstaff from the hook.  
>''There is someone out there who is very interested in playing a game, thing is, i dont know who, and i hate not knowing'' John watched his friend put on his scarf and gloves before coming back over and taking his phone. Tapping on the screen for what was at most a few seconds he left the flat without another word. John stayed seated for a few moments before coming to the conclusion he was not coming back.<p>

-

Molly looked down at the files spread out over her desk. _Work. WORK _she thought to herself, but every time pen met paper her thoughts drifted to last night, and this morning with Sherlock. It was so unreal that after so many years of feeling like she was invisible it had finally happened, to her!. She knew Sherlock was not a romantic person and would never try and change the detective from who he was. But what did all this mean? Did you have to be romantic to have a relationship, was it a relationship, or a fling, or just sex? It was all so confusing. It was clear she was attracted to him, but he was so hard to read, there was never any loss of control when it came to his emotions and chances are it would never happen either. Even when he was planning the fall, he was so calm, collected and easy about it, he left for 2 years without a single word and got off so easy when he strolled back into their lives once again. Molly looked up at the clock and gasped.  
>3.15?! <em>What the hell? Have i really been thinking about him for 3 hours, Jesus!. <em>Molly shook her head and stood up from her desk. Perhaps coffee number 6 would help get her brain in gear. That was her excuse to leave the paper work and she was sticking with it.

Molly returned back to the lab 30 minuites later to find Sherlock standing beside her desk, in his hand one of the case files she was supposed to be going through.  
>''Anything interesting?'' Molly tried to sound as casual as possible but she knew no matter how hard she tried her excitement of him being here was showing.<br>''Not really, besides, got something even more interesting on the go'' He turned and smiled at her before putting the case file down and walking towards her. She eyed his every move, watching, anticipating, hoping he would do something out of the ordaniary just to give her heart a reason for beating this fast. Her train of thought was stopped when she felt his hands on her arms. She looked up into his eyes.  
>''Well?''<br>''Sorry, what?'' Molly spluttered.  
>''Have you had any unusal bodies in over the past 24 hours?''<br>It took Molly a moment to gather her thoughts, he was being profesional, with a hint of something else that was 100% Sherlock. ''Umm...dont think so... will have a look just in case but im pretty sure all where normal, or what is...or...oh you know what i mean'' Molly moved away from Sherlock scooting round to her filing cabinets. He smiled to himself, knowing he could still turn her into a jumbled up mess of thoughts and feelings after all these years, a sudden pang of annoyance rushed over him as he remembered how he used to use her feelings as an advantage.

Molly was mumbling quietly to herself as she worked through the files. She had an excellent memory when it came to names and when the name John Guttering came up blank she immediatly took notice. Sherlock watched her take out the file and read it, seeing her facial expression change his interest peaked.  
>''What is it?''<p>

''Not really sure, the notes dont really make sense, i did not do any assessments on this body, Jane did, it was yesterday night. Says natural causes but no post mortum was taken out.''  
>''Can you wheel him out for me?''<p>

Molly looked up. Confusion was swapped for concern.  
>''Why are you so keen? No cases going on?''<br>''A big case, actually but have nowhere to start from''

''How does that work, surely the client gave you a clue?''

''No client''

Molly seemed confused before her brain caught up with her. ''Mycroft?''

''Yes''  
>Molly considered continuing the conversation but saw clear that Sherlock was not happy on the subject and she was not about to push him to answer any more questions. Without any further words she took the file and moved around him to go and collect the body.<p>

She knew he would not change much but her mind whirled with the sudden professional personality Sherlock had taken towards her when discussing the body. He seemed alot more distant and less personal now she was at work, even when alone. It confused her a little but she put it down to her imagination and being parinoid. He always changed when he was onto something, why should he be different now?, she did not want him to change, she loved him for who he was. So why was she so affected by it? Molly's head buzzed with all the different outlooks and possibilties of why and when as she made her way to the mourge.

When she found the body bag marked John Guttering and had wheeled it out she saw Sherlock patiently waiting beside the bench.  
>''Here you go'' She said indicating to the body.<br>''I will need assistance''

''You never need assistance.''

''I want assistance''

Molly smiled to herself before undoing the body bag.

Sherlock moved to look over the body, his face a look of complete concerntration as he worked his way along the face and chest of the victum. She always wondered what went through his mind when he was deducing, how it all worked together and how he made such acurate answers all the time.  
>''What do you think?''<p>

''Hmm?''

''Your very distracted today Molly.''

''Well...uhmm..yes lots on my mind'' She moved over to look down at the face of the body. She immediatly noticed the abnormal swelling on his neck and collarbone. That was when her brain finally started to work.  
>''I would say he was strangled..''<p>

''But?''

''But there are no marks on his neck indicating it, just swelling, like he had choked, or died struggling to breathe, but surely Jane would of picked up on the swelling and noted it as abnormal, she is a great pathologist...''

''Wrong''

''What?''

''Its wrong.. the swelling would not of shown within the few hours of death. Especially if the body was assessed as soon as it came into the hospital. It has come up late, meaning something has taken a late affect on the body making it look like a natural death and showing up as abnormal now, 24 hours after the assesment and death.''

''Meaning''

''Poison, possibly chemical, but that would be more external, this is internal.''

''So its not a natural death, is it murder?''

''I would say more of an assisted suicide, somebody helped this person to die, if it was suicide then the effort of a long time effecting chemical would not of been needed. No this was carefully planned, very careful.'' Sherlock smiled.

Well...he is pleased. Molly thought to herself while zipping up the bag.

''We will need to get a sample of the chemical from the body Molly.''

''No problem i can do it today but it wont be back till tomorrow.''

Sherlock sighed before shrugging on his Belstaff. Molly loved that coat... ''Will i be seeing you tonight then?''

Molly looked up at him shocked and suprised..

''Excuse me?''

''Are you coming over tonight?''

''Did you want me to?''

''Would i be asking if i didn't?''

''No'' Molly looked at the floor momentarily. ''I suppose so, i would have to go home first though.''

Sherlock looked intently at her.. nervous and distracted, he really did still have that affect on her.  
>Molly could feel the tension in the air.<br>''Well see you tonight then.''

''Yes'' Sherlock turned to leave. As if by instinct Molly followed for a few steps before his name slipped from her mouth.  
>He turned and looked at her. Molly wracked her brain trying to find something to say, he was so close, close enough to touch, what to say, what too say... Molly's brain was drawing a blank. Ever so cautiously she moved her hands up to his arms, running her hands along the rough fabric she took a step closer and moved towards his scarf, not that it needed adjusting she just used it as an excuse as she was fiddling with the strands on the end. Looking up into his eyes she placed a tentative kiss to his lips, standing on tip toes, it was the lightest of kisses just enough to feel but Molly closed her eyes and savoured the moment. Sherlocks reaction was immediate Molly felt herself being pulled into his coat and wrapped around it as his lips crashed with hers, tounge demanding entrance, she moaned into his mouth as he nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling away from her, leaving her cold and irritated.<br>''Tonight'' Sherlock smiled before leaving the lab, it was not a smirk, it was a smile, a hidden sign that he was enjoying this just as much as she was.

_**Not any smut unfortunately but this needed to be done and will give all readers a good starting point as to where the story will go from here. Hope you liked. Please leave your thoughts. **_


	7. Little Things

_**Ok so here is yet another chapter. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and follows. Means the world to me. **_

Sherlock tapped the arm of his chair in annoyance. The tapping got louder and louder and louder untill..

''Sherlock! Stop that'' Sherlock looked up towards Molly who was watching his actions with peaked curiosity.

''Well what else can i do!'' Sherlock threw his arms into the air like an angry child before raising from his chair and walking towards the window, a hand caressing over the violin before deciding against it.

''You can't do anything about it, its done, you made a mistake'' Molly replied in a calm tone before going back to her book. Sherlock spun around to answer but stopped himself. Watching Molly curled up on the chair a book in her hand, totally transfixed by whatever dull novel she was reading now. It was simple, calm and relaxing. It felt, normal.

''It was a stupid assumption, i could of been a little more down to earth as they say it'' He replied in a more controlled tone. Molly put her book down and looked up.  
>''No it wasn't. The amount of crimes you have solved with such clever and witty ways to kill a person you had every right to suspect the worst or most clever way of death, the swelling on his neck was an easy spot and could of been caused by such a chemical after ingesting.''<br>Sherlock huffed as an answer and assumed his position as an irritated child in his chair. Molly moved off her current chair and sat firmly on his lap making herself comfy she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss to his lips, dragging his attention to the present.  
>''Besides you cannot dwell on the past. There is still someone out there who wants your attention, you need to focus on that. Not a mistake you made yesterday'' Molly smiled as his eyes met hers.<p>

Molly was expecting such a reaction from the detective, he praised himself on being right all the time, only missing small details which anyone normal would overlook and see as being clever. But making a big mistake or a mis-understanding to a simple observation was something he was clearly not used to, topping that on the fact he had no idea who was trying to get his attention, if Moriaty was alive or not and if this body had anything to do with the mysterious criminal did nothing but stress the man out more than it needed to.  
>Molly had spent most of yesterday evening listening to Sherlock go through all the possibilities and rule most out as he went through them, he also looked into criminals that had anything to do with Moriarty at any point in the feud between him and Sherlock and had forced Mycroft to look into all their current details and where abouts. With non of them showing up as strange behaviour or actions it left Sherlock even more fustrated and Molly very tired and slightly confused. <em>This was not how she was expecting the evening to go. <em>She thought to herself as she was scrolling through names on google trying to find any information or police reports about them. Of course when the tests from the labs came back with no trace of chemical in the body's system Mollys relaxing and easy half day turned into a stressful afternoon trying to keep up with Sherlocks ragged assumptions and annoying deductions. It was as if he was working his brain up back to its orginal level of intelligance just because he got something wrong.

Molly cleared her head, she did not want to dwell on today to much. The best part of her day was Sherlock asking her to stay again. Throughout all the hasstle of today she had not felt very noticed but found she was more important than she orginally thought.  
>Molly linked her fingers behind Sherlocks neck and placed another kiss to his lips, grazing her teeth along his bottom lip before pulling away and searching for a response. Sherlock's expression had visibly relaxed and she felt his hands move to rest on her hips, pulling her closer into his lap.<p>

''What is it about this chair Miss Hooper?'' Molly shivered at the reminder of past experiences in this chair.

''Has that vibe Mr Holmes'' She smiled before sliding off his lap and moving into the kitchen.

He couldn't deny that it had irritated him for being so far off on a guess about a body. It rarely happened to him and to make it worse made the mystery about this hidden criminal deepen. He felt a pang of worry in his gut as he watched Molly gathering things together in the kitchen. She had been a huge part of the faking of his death. If anything happened to her it would ruin the relationship they had spent years building and the guilt would positively kill him. Yes he admitted he had emotions and yet he couldn't place the feeling he felt as he watched Molly's relaxed movments and she made her way around his flat. It suprised him how quickly she had settled into whatever they had going on but it was a comfort to him in a way.

''Tea?'' Sherlock looked up, hands still steepled under his chin.

''hmm''

Sherloks mind whirled with possibilites to what might happen and to how he could fix it, the problem with not knowing was the uncertainty and doubt of his actions. With the body in the mourge being a way off guess he was feeling uncertain of his own thoughts..

''I did ask?'' Suddenly he was snapped out of his trance, eyes gliding over to Molly who was doing up her coat.

''Where are you going?''

''I told you, back home''

''May i ask why?''

''I did say''

''Was thinking'' He said jumping up from his chair and moving over to the window.

''Your doing allot of that. I dont want to get in the way, plus i have a live animal at home that has not been paid any attention in over 2 days, mind you dont think he minds as long as he is fed'' Molly said to herself.

Sherlock looked at his watch, then at the cold tea Molly had placed out for him while also seeing she had sat and had her own cup before gathering her things, he had been thinking for about an hour. He smirked as she began talking again.

''Anyway i umm..well im sure i will see you soon, im not working tomorrow but will be in Tuesday.'' She began muttering silent threats to herself as she felt the nerves build up in the current situation.

Sherlock sauntered over to her, his stare was enough to turn her into a puddle of nerves but Molly held her ground trying to ignore the tension as she practically saw the cogs turning in his brain, deducing all the small details about her to find out what she was really thinking.

''You watched me.''

_Well that could of been worse _Molly thought to herself.

''Excuse me?''

''While i was deep in thought, you sat down, drank your tea and watched me''

Molly scoffed. ''Dont flatter yourself Sherlock, i was reading'' _Terrible lie Molly, you should know better than to lie to him by now. _

''I would tell you how i know your lying but the blush forming on your cheeks is enough to tell me you already know''

Molly shoved his chest before giggling like a school girl. Sherlock grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into his form, holding his hands on her hips she felt drawn into his stare, totally transfixed by his eyes.

''I have to go''

''No you don't''

''Yes i do'' Molly breathed before moving out of his grip. She felt the sudden loss and found herself craving the contact as she picked up her bag.

''See you soon'' She kissed him on the cheek before turning around and leaving.

Once out in the fresh night air Molly took a deep breath before moving to the pavement to catch a taxi. She felt her nerves die down a little before her doubts crept into her mind about leaving him. _No she was not chained, she was not some slave to his every command, she was not his mother, she was his ...girlfriend..? Yes YES she was his GIRLFRIEND. _By the time Molly had flagged down a taxi she was grinning like a chesire cat at her discovery and felt even more settled when she recieved a text on the way home.

**See You Soon. **

_Just the little things_..Molly thought to herself looking out at Londons lit up scenery.

Molly had spent her entire day off how any normal person would. Bit of cleaning. Relaxing and preparing herself for work the next day. But while going around with all the normal activities her mind was always thinking about Sherlock. She had seen him on cases before and had seen the extent of his concerntration however to see him so annoyed and agitated over a mistake was something entirely new to her.

Molly knew that some affects that can cause death show up hours sometimes even days after the killing. She had seen it one to many times which was generally why she liked to leave the bodies for a few hours before inspecting them, especially if the death was treated as strange or out of the ordianary. The way Sherlocks brain worked would always be a mystery to her. But she couldn't help thinking something just wasn't right.

Sherlock looked straight ahead of Mycroft as he seated himself in Johns beloved chair.

''Not like you to make a mistake like that Sherlock''

''Happens sometimes, dreadfully annoying''

''Your slipping''

''You've gained weight'' Sherlock let a smug smile form on his lips at the sense of Mycrofts sudden uncomfortable posture.

''Moving on'' Mycroft said shortly after ''What do you plan to do about this whole 'did you miss me' lark?''

''Nothing'' Sherlock said clearly uninterested.

''Pardon''

''You heard me'' Setting his gaze onto his brother Sherlock stood and moved towards the fireplace holding his hands behind his back. ''I have nothing to go on so i cannot do anything about it..yet''

''What do you mean yet? Your a detective'' Or what of..he added under his breath. ''Are you not supposed to go out and look for...oh whats the word...clues?'' Mycrofts smile was big enough to light up the London eye.

''And what do i have to look for?'' Sherlock retailated a little to quickly. ''There is no immediate danger, whoever wants my attention will come to me in their own time. Looking will do no good for now''

''I will never learn the extent of your ways Sherlock.'' Mycroft took a deep sigh before standing up, umbrella stick in hand he moved his way over to the door, swaying it with every step untill stopping his actions and spinning round at the door.

''You be careful though, you know how it upsets Mother''

''Clearly''

Sherlock watched his brother leave and listened as his steps faded away. Walking over to the window he watched as he saw him get into the car moving away into the city traffic just a moment later. A smile spread across the detective's face.

''Catch you later'' He said to himself before striding to the door for his Belstaff and scarf!.

_It would be something to remember, the feel of his hands as they ran along my back, sending goosebumps across my skin, my senses lightened everytime he places a kiss on my neck. The feel of his arousal through his trousers, the fabric rubbing across my hips in that teasing, sensual way as his hands slide lower, lower, lower... _

Molly snapped the journal shut and placed it on the coffee table. She had not really remembered why she had opened it in the first place, seeing as she had not got anything to write with and had somehow moved the bookmark over towards to one of her 'daydreaming entries' and had found herself captivated by what she used to write.

Molly took a deep breath realising she was shaking she got up and moved into her bedroom, gathering her things she moved into the bathroom and turned the shower on, securing herself in the room as it began to fill with the steam of the hot flowing water.

She did not hear the knock on her door, otherwise she would gone and answered it. But after hearing her movements in the flat Sherlock came to the conclusion that she had mishead him. Sherlock knocked once more but still no answer. After reaching into the left hand pocket of his belstaff he removed a paper clip. With his still gloved hands Sherlock pulled the paper clip apart making a hook at the end of the wire he simply placed it into the key hole and twisted, hooking the pin he heard the door unlock and entered quietly.

It was evident that once in Molly was in the shower, he could hear the running water as well as the distinctive sound of her humming something in the echo of the bathroom. Placing his Gloves on the counter near the door he moved over to the small living room and decided to sit and wait for Molly. As soon as he sat down on the sofa his eyes fell on the small bown book with the bookmark dangling off the side of the table. Sherlock could tell instantly it was not a book, it had no cover.

Tentatively he reached forward and pulled the book into his grasp and opened it onto the bookmarked page. It was clear to him then it was a diary. He went to close it as his eyes fell on his name. Reading just the one sentance he shedded his coat and made himself comfy before continuing to read the page, this interest peaking further.

_**Another day, another chapter. Next Update will be next week!. **_


	8. The Diary

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, follows, favs etc etc. Will not keep babbling so on with the chapter!.**_

It is a well known saying that a girl keeps her secret's in her diary, and in any other circumstances Sherlock would of respected this and not carried on reading. But it did not take more than half a page for Sherlock to realise Molly had written down some form of imagination scene she and Sherlock had 'played out' in a very sexual manner, he found her style of writing and imagination very creative and talented with how everything was worded and so carefully written. It was a very interesting read if not slightly arousing and he had found himself capitvated by the small details she added in here and there around the playful attitude and silly wordings of the scene. It did not excuse the build up of guilt he found for opening and reading such a personal object of Molly's, but with his name pasted around 3 times on each page how could he not of noticed and read on?. 

His brain argued with itself from all angles for around 20 minuites, he had not realised how deep his concerntation was fixed into the little booklet untill it was pulled out of his hands. Glancing up he saw an...embarrased?..angry?..hurt?..For once her emotions where not on her face, he could not read her thoughts or notice any form of give away to her feelings of him. Her hair was dry and fluffy..how did he miss the hairdryer going off? but she was still wrapped in a towel.. his brain couldn't seem to focus on more than one thing at once..how odd!.

''I suppose in theory i should not of left it lying around in my own house'' She raised an eyebrow and Sherlock eyed her expression.

''You should never leave the most personal objects lying around your house, people break into over 100 houses every day over the world and take things that dont belong to them, very common crime these days'' He straightened his jacket and collected his belstaff.

''Your right, i will go and hide my sex toys'' Molly had her back to him as she looked at the picture on the wall, silently praying as he stayed seated. Biting her lip and closing her eyes as he heard Sherlock inhale deeply before answering.

''Yes..well..lesson learned'' He coughed slightly and shifted uncomfortably in his spot, unsure on his choice of staying instead of walking out.

Molly spun round and saw the look of uncertainty on his face as he snapped back to his bored looking expression catching her eye. Molly's confidence went through the roof, she saw that look and knew she had the upper hand in this situation.

''Looking a bit uncomfortable Mr Holmes.. feeling guilty?''

''No'' He snapped ''Why on earth would i be feeling guilty?''

''You just read my diary''

''Indeed i did''

''It was personal''

''You left it lying around''

''What did you read?'' Molly started to feel the pain in her bottom lip as she bit down in anticipation, his eye contact had not wavered and she was certain he was trying to turn this onto her just to leave with some dignity. _Game on Mr Holmes. _

''Bookmarked page.. prooved very interesting.. my name is mentioned a fair few times, just wanted to see if it was in a positive or negative way'' He inwardly kicked himself realising she was going to ask the killer question.

''Was it?'' Molly knew what page he was referring to but felt bold and confident, he was in her house with her diary, he was not going to tower over her this time. He raised off his seat and towered her. _Shit. _He pulled the book from her grip and opened the page scanning through the pages he had already read.

''Well..depends in what manner of speaking'' Molly launched for him.

''Its private, give it back'' She yelled as she chased him round the sofa, holding her towel up. It was not a hard task for Sherlock to avoid her, she was struggling to move in her towel.

''It was very positive'' He smirked and she stopped.

''What?''

''You Heard Me''

''No I didn't''

Sherlock raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. They had the sofa between them as he carefully placed the diary where he had found the book and slowly reached for his coat to then shrug it on.

''Very interesting reading Molly, it was truely capivating''

Molly was dumbfounded, it was a very honest comment, what the hell could she say to that?! ''umm...thanks?''

Sherlock smiled and moved towards the door. Molly raced up towards him.

''How much did you read?''

He turned around just slow enough for molly to skid to a halt and come crashing into him, Molly took a few steps back but didn't want to loose the closeness just yet.

''Enough''

''Yes but..what i mean is..did you..l-like it or well you know...offended by it?''

Sherlock was taken back by her boldness even though she had reverted back to her stutter out of nerves she had guts to ask that to his face. He honestly had no clue on how to respond to it.

''Well i suppose i found it enjoyable yes''

''Good'' Molly smiled

''Stop that!''

''What?'' Molly said looking shocked.

''You, chewing your lip, its deeply distracting''

''Sorry''

There was a moment on silence between them before Sherlock's phone buzzed.

''Case?'' Molly asked

''No, Mycroft. I told him im ignoring the whole case thing about the did you miss me.''

''What? Why? less than 48 hours ago you where annoyed to hell and back on why you messed up on that whole chemical substance thing.''

''Yes well Mycroft has bigger networks than i do and can get more information faster, he will be more inclined to work harder if he thinks i show no interest in it''

''What does John think?''

''Haven't really told him much about it, he knows of course but nothing to really get involed in at the moment as i generally have nothing to go on...No mycroft will come through no doubt with some information about strange behaviour etc around this area of London, then i can trace back and find something but untill then im not worried.''

''Doesn't sound like you.''

''I can be full of suprises'' he said as he placed his phone back in his pocket and took a step forward. Molly's breath hitched..

''Anyway, better go and check on a few things'' He leant down and placed a kiss on her cheek, Molly closed her eyes and savoured the moment realising to much it was like the scene from the day of crime solving with him, she felt her throat close at the memory and acted purely in the spur of the moment. Grabbing his hair in her hands she pulled his mouth to hers as he began to pull away. He seemed slightly suprised by the guesture from her as she felt him relax into the kiss and wrap his hands around her waist pulling her closer. He quickly became the dominate one as his tounge demaned entrance, she willingly gave into his actions and found his teeth latching onto her bottom lip as she turned into a puddle around him and moaned into his mouth.

She felt his frame push against her and found herself backing up towards to sofa in which he pushed her down onto and covered her form with his own.

''I thought you where leaving'' Molly somehow managed to spit that statement out in a breathless voice as Sherlocks mouth moved to her neck.

''More important things to attend to here'' He replied. She had instantly noticed his voice had dropped an octave sending shivers down her spine.

Sherlock moved his mouth down along her collarbone and Molly felt his hands fiddling with the wrap of her towel, she soon felt its grip loosen around her body but was kept in place by Sherlock. Molly held back a groan as he rose his top half off her in order to release the towel, she could feel his arousal pressed against her center as he moved upwards being able to reveal the top half of her body, as he moved back down he shuffled lower and Molly lost the contact, Sherlock smirked at her and Molly felt her womanhood twitch as he lowered his mouth onto her breasts. It was slightly strange if not terribly arousing how he mimicked every ministration on each of her breasts, keeping it the same and paying them both equal attention. Molly loved that he was so attentive in sex, he put all his attention on her and never once thought of himself. It was truely statisfying.  
>Molly's hands moved up into his hair, pulling lightly on it she was quickly rewarded with a groan which vibrated right through her. Molly found herself clamping her thighs shut trying to gain some form of friction to where her body needed it most, when had she become so desperate?<p>

As if reading her mind Sherlock's hand moved down her side, seperating the towel from its fold as he went, Molly instantly opened her legs and pushed her hips up slightly as Sherlock's hand moved to her thigh. His fingers where almost tentative, as if testing Molly's senses as he dipped imbetween her folds. Molly let out a moan and instively pushed her hips up further, trying to gain more friction as Sherlock continued to work his mouth on her breasts. Her hands moved to his shirt fighting the battle of the small, terribly fiddly buttons to undo, she lost patience after a while and decided to just pull them off, breaking the few remaining buttons. Sherlock lifted his head in suprise and moved further down Molly's body.

''Little impatient are we?''

Molly had no words, she just bit her lip and smiled while trying to contain her growing impatience towards the man between her legs. Sherlock's eyes came away from her face as he dipped his head down and stoked his tounge up the inside of her thigh. Molly gasped and shivered as his tounge moved closer and closer to her center and when he finally dipped his tounge between her folds she almost screamed. Sherlocks paitence seemed to drop in that moment as his movements became more urgent and greedy. Molly had no objections as she felt his tounge swirling round her clit, bringing all of her senses on edge. Molly did not even have a chance to become impatient or beg for more as she felt Sherlocks finger slide into her, Molly could feel her orgasm building up as he added another finger and his movements became more precise with every thrust hitting that wonderful spot inside her. Molly grabbed hold of his hair again and tugged almost violently against him, pushing her lower body deeper into his face as she chucked her head and this time screamed as her orgasm rippled through her, Sherlock slowed but continued his ministrations as her body came down from its high and this time she pushed him away as her body became to sensitive to tolerate it.

Sherlock looked at Molly with a hint of expression, what it was Molly had no clue but it almost forced her to pull his mouth back to hers in an almost desperate kiss.

Sherlock laided beside Molly on the sofa as their breathing returned to normal. Molly was struggling to keep her eyes open as the warmth of Sherlock's body began to enclose around her as she shuffled into him. Nothing was said after they had sex, nothing needed to be said, it was a comfortable silence and both Sherlock and Molly found the silence welcome to the moment the pair where enjoying.

Molly had no idea what happened after that. She awoke to the sunlight streaming though the blind to her bedroom as she sat up wrapped in the bedcovers. She grabbed her dressing gown and made her way to the kitchen for her much needed coffee. On the machiene laid a note.

_Hope your imagination was worth it in reality. See you soon. _

She read the short sentance once more before rethinking the events of last night. She felt a rush of embarrasment and sated happiness rush over her and agreed 100% that it was most positively better.

_**Thanks for reading. Please review! **_


	9. Paranoid

_**Hello everyone, sorry for the longer wait, you have not been forgotten!. Anyway enjoy the chapter, the plot will begin to unravel now. Lets hope you enjoy it! **_

John tried deeply to block out the constant tapping on the table in the the silent lab, his anger was starting to bubble over.

''Sherlock do you really have to do that insistent tapping?''

''Yes, helps me think''

''You never need help thinking''

John got a firm death stare as a reply before the tapping continued, louder and faster than before.

''Oh for the love of!...im off to get a coffee, want anything?''

It was like talking to a brick wall as John saw the far away look pasted over Sherlock's face.

It would not normally irritate him, having a slight change in routine was nothing different to him, if he had any routine at all for that fact. He spends his life running around on a whim of some exciting case lurking in the shadows of London's alleys, risks his own life and the life of others for that matter to proove a point or face some deadly criminal, no that was not a routine, it was his living. So why would one change in his life or plans affect him so much? It was irritating him to the end and there was no signs, no evidence for the reason Molly was not at work today, a normal day, she worked 5 days a week, had some weekends off and often called in on bank holiday's, but one day off?! Sherlock found it impossible to focus on the work he came to do, even though the contents of his task did not invole Molly he found himself slightly looking forward to the idea of seeing her again on such a normal ecounter, piror to their last meeting in her flat, she had not spoken to him since and although his first impressions where she was not annoyed that he had read her diary he was still a little unsure of her true feelings.

John walked into the lab finding Sherlock placed in the same position as before, he wasn't even sure that he had blinked since he left..

''What's bothering you so much?''

''Molly''

''What about her, she isn't in today''

''God John fantastic deduction skills!'' Sherlock huffed and raised from his chair, pacing the lab with long strides ''But why is the real question''

''She is off today'' John's eyes met an almost intimidating stare as Sherlock latched onto the doctor and began to move toward him.

''How do you know that?''

''It's called communicating'' John took a sip of the coffee before pulling out his phone. Sherlock rolled his eyes and gave an annoying sigh as he replaced himself back onto his seat.

''I spoke to Mike earlier today when we came in?''

''I never saw you with Mike''

''You where walking beside us?''

''Oh'', Sherlock paused, almost trying to remember the conversation before realising he had most likely not listened in the first place. ''And?''

''And what?''

''Why is she off? Does your brain really work that slow that you forget everything from less than 5 minuites ago?'' Sherlock's irritation became very clear on his face, peaking John's interest.

''Why are you so interested in her all of a sudden?''

''Can't you guess?'' Sherlock quirked a brow turning his full attention to John's face.

''What your not shagging are you'' John smirked a little before taking another sip of coffee.

''Brilliant'' Sherlock's face looked truely impressed, causing John to spurt the hot coffee out onto the floor, trying to contain the coughing fit that followed.

''Really?'' John wheezed looking totally suprised and pleased.

''No''

Sherlock's faked approval left his facial expression immediatly after the statement he saw John's slowly drop before turning into a more confused look.

''Then whats the interest in her?''

''God John, really?'' The annoyance had come back almost instantly, Sherlock's face was something to capture as he started his pacing once again. ''I cannot understand how you become so content with your brains working at such a slow speed, its almost interesting to sit and watch realisation dawn on your face, Mycroft was for once right''

''Sorry what? What has Mycroft got to do with this?'' John had learnt to pick up on Sherlocks emotions and as a result throw off any insult he chucked at him in such situations. It did however often leave him confused and slightly annoyed.

''You ask why i am so worried about Molly's sudden absence from work less than a week after we gain some form of evidence that either Moriaty faked his death or someone is out there in his name or power to cause just as much trouble as before? Then you recall Molly's severe importance in my death and putting two and two together you then realise that Moriaty would not forget about Molly this time and anyone working under his name would clearly know the same. That is why im worried''

John took a few seconds to process the rattled off information..''But you where so calm and collected about the whole thing, why the immediate worry and parinoid outlook?''

''Its very easy to fool people like you John''

''Sherlock''

''Whoever has done this or if said person is back from the dead then they have done it very carefully, Mycroft's men cannot find any links or lines back to a data base or location to where the clip was broadcasted all over the city, Molly played a very important part in faking my death, and it was successful meaning whoever is clever enough to fool Mycroft's men, annoying as they are means they are not going to miss Molly in the whole situation.''

''Well you dont need to panic''

''Why not''

''Molly is fine''

''How the hell do you know?'' Sherlock snapped, returning to tapping on the table.

'' . ''

''And what does he have to do anything with it?''

''He is her boss Sherlock!'' John took a deep breath before continuing ''She has overdue holiday, needs to take the time off thats all, back next week i think he said'' John let out a sigh, he had superb anger managment skills since meeting Sherlock, he had forgotten all about the concept of control since his death but had somehow managed to regain it.

''Still doesn't seem right'' Sherlock's eyes where fixed to the door.

John turned around to grab his coffee from the table, to face Sherlock putting on his coat and heading for the door.

''Where you off to?''

The reply was the shutting of the doors, John listen to his footsteps drifting off in the corridor of the hospital, John grabbed his own coat and coffee and headed for the door. Why he was friends with that man was a mystery to him!.

Sherlock watched the streets of London go by from the cab window. It did suprise him to feel so parinoid about Molly, they had not really defined their relationship and she had no reason to inform him of her plans or changes in routine, so why the worry on his behalf?. It irriated him not knowing to say the least.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and picked out Mycroft's number from his contacts.

_Strange occurance for you to ring, what can i do for you? _

''Don't get used to it, have to heard anything more on this clip from our mystery friend?''

_Not as yet, still trying to trace it but coming up with dead ends as you might say. I was under the impression you where laying it off untill they came to you?_

''Its peaked my interest to say the least, there are allot of people in danger if this person has the same intentions as their role model, even more so if Moriaty did fake his death''

_First Irene Adler, then Moriaty, then you..Apart from the first one, you have all managed to start a trend. _

Sherlock let out a smile as he glanced out the window. Choosing not to respond to his brother's statement.

_Sentiment is a weakness Sherlock, i wish you had listened. _

''Im glad i didn't'' His smile returned as he thought of his friends..and Molly..No..Mollys a friend?..No..More..Yes!? Sherlock shook his thoughts off.

_Well untill this mystery fan has come out of the shadows we need to keep a close eye on those in danger. Im assuming we are talking about John, Mrs Hudson..Greg?_

''Greg?..Oh Yes. And Molly''

_Molly Hooper?_

''Yes''

There was a short silence before he replied. _As you wish. Informed on changes i suppose? _

''Of course''

Sherlock hung up as the cab reached its destination.

Molly wrapped her coat around herself tighter and quickened her pace as the cold air began to bite her skin. She was close to her flat now, _Hold off rain, please?_ Molly began to jogg as the spitting of rain began. Molly ducked into the entrance to her flat as the rain began to get heavier, looking down in her bags to make sure nothing had been exposed to the English weather. She kept her head towards her feet as she started on the stairs to her door, fumbling around for the keys that had made their way to the bottom of her bag. _Total suprise. _

She entered the flat into darkness, dropping her bags as she flicked on the light she jumped with a start and gasped as she saw Sherlock stood to the entrance of her living room.

''Hello to you to''

''God, Hi Sherlock'' Molly smiled and began to blush as she busied herself with her bags, placing them on the table as she made her way into the kitchen. ''A warning, or message would of been nice, you will kill me with shock one of these days''

''Hmm, hope not'' He stood in the entrance to her kitchen.

''Tea?'' Molly asked, she felt nervous, like a schoolgirl talking to the most popular and attractive guy in school. ''Or coffee?'' She glanced over to the machiene the blush returning excessively, she spun round and busied herself, waiting for his answer.

''No thankyou, im now off, can see your busy, only came to see how you where, noticed you where off today.''

''Yes got to take some holiday, Mikes orders'' Molly smiled as she saw Sherlock glancing over to the table.

''Yes i know''

''Of course'' Molly smiled stiring her tea

Sherlock turned back around to look at her, walking swiftly over effectively cornering her against the counter he took the tea out of her hand and placed it back on the counter, Molly had no chance to protest as his lips met hers for at first a brief time. Molly was the one to take charge as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

She couldn't recall how long she had been there in that position but her lungs demanded air as he pulled away and out of her embrace.

He smiled before turning around and heading for the exit, ruffling his hair on the way out.

''Have fun unpacking.'' And the door shut quietly behind the voice she loved so so much.

Molly tipped her cold tea down the sink and put the kettle back on, moving into the living room she noticed the clearly labelled bags under the lighting. Molly closed her eyes and found herself giggling uncontrolably into a laughing fit as she began unpacking her new clothing. Trust Sherlock to notice Lingerie store names. Molly slowed her breathing, would the embarrasment ever stop?

Sherlock sat at his laptop, completely fixed on the screen as his phone brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at the caller ID before answering. Noticing tea was placed on his desk. _When did the tea come up? _He answered the call.

''What? One call not good enough?''

_Stop playing Sherlock. Cameras have shown a black car pull up outside Molly Hooper's flat, she walked upon her own free will into the car alongside two suited men. The car had no number plate. _

''Have you traced the location?''

_The car was traced has been traced but is still currently driving according to the security camera's _

''Let me know the location''

Sherlock hung up before Mycroft had a chance to answer. He steepled his hands under his chin. Being Parinoid comes to its advantages sometimes.

_**Please review, always looking for feedback! **_


End file.
